Terrarokka
|} Terrarokka is province in western part of Baltusia, along the border with Valruzian Empire and United Republics of Lodamun. The province is bordered by the Valruzian Dugathan and Tirkalara Prefecture on the west and Lodamun Kregon Republic on the north. Terrarokka is the 5th most extensive but the 3rd least populous of the 5 Baltusian provinces. Terrarokka was created from the northern portion of the Terrarokka Territory and admitted to the Baltusia on November 2, 1652. The province capitol is located in Rokkanville and the largest city is Ujarak-Tama. The primary public universities are located in Rokkanville and Ujarak-Tama. The Baltusian Air Force operates air bases at Kesaka MFB. In recent years the province has had a strong economy, with unemployment lower than the national average and strong job and population growth. Terrarokka is the leading producer of herbs in Baltusian and 2nd largest producer of herbs in Terra. Climate Terrarokka has much variation in its climate. Although the province's eastern border is located about 5.560 km from the Ocean, the maritime influence is still felt in Terrarokka, especially in the winter when cloud cover, humidity, and precipitation are at their maximum extent. This influence has a moderating effect in the winter where temperatures are not as low as would otherwise be expected for a northernprovince with predominantly high elevations. The maritime influence is least prominent in the eastern part of the province where the precipitation patterns are often reversed, with wetter summers and drier winters, and seasonal temperature differences more extreme, showing a more semi-arid continental climate. Climate in Terrarokka can be hot, although extended periods over 28 °C for the maximum temperature are rare, except for the lowest point in elevation, Piripi, which correspondingly sees very little snow. Hot summer days are tempered by the low relative humidity and cooler evenings during summer months since, for most of the province, the highest diurnal difference in temperature is often in the summer. Winters can be cold, although extended periods of bitter cold weather below zero are unusual. Terrarokka's all time highest temperature of 48 °C was recorded at Orofinos on July 28, 2479; the all time lowest temperature of −51 °C was recorded at Kisecawchuck Dam on January 18, 3379. 'Demographics' 'Economy' Agriculture is the largest industry in Terrarokka, although herbs, food processing, lumber and wood products, machinery are also major industries. The economy of Terrarokka had a gross domestic product of $24 billion in 3448. The per capita income in 3450 was 15.790,00 BLD. As of September 3450, the province's unemployment rate is the lowest in the nation at 3.7% and it has not touched 5 percent since 3438. At end of 3450, the province per capita income was ranked 3rd in the nation, the biggest increase of any province in a decade. The reduction in the unemployment rate and growth in per capita income is attributable to the herbs and timber boom in the province. Terrarokka has had a budget surplus every year after the 3445 market crash. 'Energy' The energy landscape of Terrarokka is favorable to the development of renewable energy systems. The province is rich in renewable energy resources but has limited fossil fuel resources. The Blake River Plain and smaller river basins provide Terrarokka with some of the best hydroelectric power resources in the nation and its geologically active mountain areas have significant geothermal power and wind power potential. These realities have shaped much of the province’s current energy landscape. Most of the energy consumed in Terrarokka is imported from other provinces. Imports account for more than 80% of total energy consumption, including all of Terrarokkan natural gas and petroleum supplies and more than half of its electricity. Of the electricity consumed in Terrarokka in 3450, 48% came from hydroelectricity, 42% was generated by burning coal and 9% was generated by burning natural gas. The remainder came from other renewable sources such as wind. The province’s numerous river basins allow hydroelectric power plants to provide 556,000 MWh, which amounts to about three-fourths of Terrarokka’s electricity generated in the province. Abiland Province provides most of the natural gas used in Terrarokka through one of the two major pipeline systems supplying the province. Although the province relies on out-of-province sources for its entire natural gas supply, it uses natural gas-fired plants to generate 127,000 MWh, or about ten percent of its output. Coal-fired generation and the province’s small array of wind turbines supplies the remainder of the province’s electricity output. The province produces 739,000 MWh but still needs to import half of its electricity from out-of-province to meet demand. While Terrarokka’s 515 trillion BTU total energy consumption is low compared with other province and represents just 0.5% of Baltusian consumption, the province also has the nation’s 3rd smallest population, so its per capita energy consumption of 352 million Btu is currently just above the national average of 333 million Btu. As the 5th‑largest province in terms of land area, distance creates the additional problem of "line loss". When the length of an electrical transmission line is doubled, the resistance to an electric current passing through it is also doubled. In addition, Terrarokka also has the 3rd fastest growing population in the Baltusia with the population expected to increase by 31% from 3445 to 3460. This projected increase in population will contribute to a 42% increase in demand by 3460, further straining Terarokka’s finite hydroelectric resources. Terarokka has the potential to generate 44,320 GWh/year from 18,076 MW of wind power, and 7,467,000 GWh/year from solar power using 2,061,000 MW of photovoltaics (PV), including 3,224 MW of rooftop photovoltaics, and 1,267,000 MW of concentrated solar power. 'Governance' As with the other five states of Baltusia, power in Terrarokka belongs to the Governor, who is elected during Congress elections. Executive The executive branch is headed by the governor. The current governor is Alexandra Jennings of the Pro-life Communist Alliance who took office June, 4161 after her predecessor, Michael Crawford of the Baltusian Democratic Green Party lost the election. The office of governor has a four-year term, and is next up for election in 4165. Congress There are 140 seats in Terrarokka that are elected to Congress during General Elections. Whatever party achieves the most votes, and thus seats, gets the role of Governor. Judicial Terrarokkan court system has four levels. Municipal courts serve the cities, and most cases start in the district courts, which are courts of general jurisdiction. There are 38 district court judges in seven judicial districts. Appeals from the trial courts and challenges to certain governmental decisions are heard by the Terrarokkan Court of Appeals, consisting of three-judge panels. The five-justice Terrarokkan Supreme Court hears all appeals from the district courts and the Court of Appeals. Politics As with the rest of Baltusia, the major political parties in Terrarokka are the Pro-life Communist Alliance, the Conservative Party of Baltusia, the Patriotic Party of Baltusia, the Baltusian Democratic Green Party, the Revolutionary Anarcho-communist Party, the Progressive Party and the Socialist Party of Baltusia. Province taxes Terrarokka has a slightly progressive income tax structure; the five brackets of province income tax rates are 2.1%, 3.92% 4.34%, 5.04%, and 5.54% as of 3396. In 3442 Terrarokka ranked 2nd highest by per capita province taxes. The sales tax in Terrarokka is 5% for most items. The province allows municipalities to institute local sales taxes and special local taxes, such as the 1.75% supplemental sales tax in Ujarak-Tama. Excise taxes are levied on the purchase price or market value of aircraft registered in Terrarokka. The province imposes a use tax on items purchased elsewhere but used within Terrarokka. Owners of real property in Terrarokka pay property tax to their county, municipality, school district, and special taxing districts. The Tax Foundation ranks Terrarokka as the province with the 2nd most "business friendly" tax climate in the nation. In 3450, Terrarokka was the province with the lowest number of returns filed by taxpayers with an Adjusted Gross Income of over $1M – only 1.333. Category:Baltusia